


The Pie

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Just some GD domestic fluff.   Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Just some GD domestic fluff. Enjoy :=)

******

_OK,_ Alex thought _this is easy, just follow the directions_

She reached for the premade pie crust, taking it out of its package and setting it down on the counter. When it remained static and didn't immediately collapse into a pile of dust or spontaneously burst into flames, she took that a divine message to continue.

Grabbing the cans of pumpkin pie mix, she opened them, spooning out their contents into the crust and smoothing the mixture out so that it was even. Personally she didn't really care for pumpkin pie, but Astra loved the stuff and she loved Astra, so there we are.

Checking the oven, she saw that it was preheated to the proper temperature. Sliding out the rack, she set the pie (on the baking sheet this time) onto the rack and then slid it back, closed the door and set the timer...

******

When the timer beeped, Alex approached the oven with a great feeling of trepidation. But there was no smoke billowing out and the inside of the oven did _not_ resemble the depths of hell. Remembering the use the potholders this time, Alex _carefully_ eased her creation out of the oven and set it on the cooling rack.

It _looked_ like pumpkin pie. It _smelled_ like pumpkin pie. Could it actually be? Had she actually succeeded in the one field of skill that she had previously failed in before?

"Alex?"

Jumping at the voice behind her, she spun around, sighing as she saw Astra standing behind her, looking confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Alex grinned and gestured towards the pie ala Vanna White ( _"if you answer this question correctly, you could take this very pie home!"_ )

"I made a pie!" Alex grinned.

"So I see" Astra chuckled, coming over and giving the pie a sniff, suddenly frowning.

"What?" Alex asked worriedly "what is it?" she insisted as Astra grabbed a spoon and scooped up a bit of the pie, giving a taste before promptly coughing and spitting out the bite. Still coughing, she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and gulped down half its contents, gasping for breath "what is it?" Alex demanded.

"You put _salt_ in it!!" Astra groaned.

"Salt?" Alex repeated. Grabbing the spoon, she scooped up her own bite, gagging as soon as the spoon touched her tongue "oh...GOD!! Gimme that!" snatching the bottle from Astra's hands she gulped down the rest, gasping.

"OK," Alex nodded "OK, it really is official now: I can't cook" she decided.

"No," Astra nodded "you can't," she reached out, pulling Alex close "but I still love you" she grinned.

"Good to know" Alex laughed "seriously though, what are we going to do with this thing?" she wondered.

"We'll think of something" Astra dismissed, pulling Alex in closer for a kiss...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
